


(fan)fiction?

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Birthday!, Oneshot, birthday fic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Alphys discovers some ofUndyne'sstories.





	(fan)fiction?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_fox333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday! I really hope it's worth the wait and that you like it! >.<"

It wasn't intentional. At all.

She and Undyne had just moved in together on a home on the Surface, and as Alphys was packing out stuff, her eyes fell on a small white box, one she had never seen before. She blinked and picked it up, and saw a small stack of papers in it. When she took it out she realized it were letters, kind of. Intrigued, she took one of the papers and read.

_"Today was the first day I saw her in a dress, and hot damn she's gorgeous. I don't understand why she always intends she's fat and ugly, and why she's so embarrassed by herself. She's the most beautiful monster I've ever seen! Her eyes, almost transculent, so white like the clearest diamonds, and her smile, everytime she shows it my heart does a skip, because a smile looks so pretty on her adorable face. And it's even more beautiful when she shows her teeth in a smile, and whenever that is I can't help but grin in return, because I know whenever she smiles like that it's genuine, and that I made her smile in that way. I wish I could kiss those lips, I bet they feel soft, like her eyes whenever they meet mine. I wish we were together, so I could show her how much she means to me. I wish I would have the guts to tell her how I feel about her."_

Alphys's eyes were wide when she was at the end, a blush on her cheeks. No way Undyne wrote this about her. It couldn't be.

Curious and filled with disbelief, now, Alphys flipped a few pages ahead, and this only made her blush deepen.

_"Sometimes I can't help it. It makes me feel so guilty, but the moment I start thinking about her I can't stop. It's not her fault though. I then imagine her with me, here, in my arms, to just simply cuddle. Whenever I hug her she turns all nervous and sweaty, and she starts to stutter out nonsense, and her face will turn all red and her glasses fog up a little. It looks really cute on her. I often wonder how her reaction would be if I would kiss her. I'm sure though that it would be adorable as well."_

"So this _is_ about me..." Alphys murmured to herself softly. Truly, she had never known Undyne had all these thoughts, least of all for her to write them down. And even less did she expect Undyne to think this way about her, even when they were still friends. With a tingle in her belly, Alphys moved to another page.

_"I wonder how it would be to be together with her. And to kiss and touch her. To wake up next to her with her in my arms. To be able to tell her I love her, and to hear her say it to me in return. And to call her Alphy, because it suits her better. I can't stop thinking about her ever since we met. I really can't stop these thoughts. She keeps me awake at night and makes me dream sweet at night at the same time. She makes me feel all lightheaded and giddy whenever we meet up, and I just want to pick her up and run around the world with her, and hear her laugh, the most beautiful sound in the world. I want to see her smile, to make her smile. I want to touch her, make her feel loved. I want to do everything with and for her for her happiness. I want her to be proud of me, and of herself. I want her."_

"Oh," Alphys let out, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She honestly didn't know Undyne had felt all of this for her, at all. But now she had the proof right in her hands. She bit her lip hard, just as Undyne walked in.

"Hey, Alphy," she chirped. "I just finished that song! What're you doing?"

Alphys turned to her, before she hugged her tightly around the waist, her face going to Undyne's shoulder. Undyne blinked, looking down at her. "Alphy? What's the matter?"

"I love you," Alphys blurted out, her voice choked. "God, Undyne, I love you s-so m-much..."

Undyne smiled faintly at that, holding Alphys in return and closing her eye, loving the feel of Alphys's arms around her. "I love you too, Alphy, you have no idea," she murmured, holding her a bit closer. "But why are you crying, love?"

Alphys sniffled at that, moving to let go of Undyne and hand her the three papers she had read. Undyne's face became nervous suddenly. "You...read those?"

"Y-yes," Alphys admitted, her voice soft and quiet. "Just those three. I-I'm sorry."

Undyne scratched the back of her head, biting her lip and looking away. "It's fine. Uh, what...did you think?"

Alphys smiled up at her softly, a blush on her cheeks. "I-I never knew," she spoke up softly. "That you felt that way for me when we were still friends. I...thought I was the only one, h-heh." She couldn't stop her tail from wagging gently behind her, her hands tangled in front of her. She sensed the little awkward silence so decided to ask, "Can...you play me that song? I-if you want to?"

A blush spread on Undyne's cheeks at that. "You want to hear it?" Alphys nodded with a smile, and Undyne blushed deeper, then nodded and walked over to the living room. Her piano was already placed in the middle of the room, and Undyne sat down on the bench in front of it, Alphys next to her. She cleared her throat and flexed her hands once, before resting them atop of the keys, and began to play.

The song was smooth, and slow, almost like a song in a romantic dance scene in a movie. 

As the notes reached Alphys's ears, she was transfixed on Undyne's hands, moving smoothly over the keys. With each slight nod of her head and a soft hum leaving her, Undyne's spirit became an aura. Her posture a bit slouched and her head down, her eye closed as her fingers slid over the ovary keys. Those keys, to her, were a touch to Alphys.

And when the last note finally hit, she smiled and opened her eye again. Her hands came to a rest, and she looked over at Alphys, whose eyes were bright with tears, though she smiled, her hands tangled in front of her chest. "Th-that was beautiful, Undyne," she said softly, making Undyne's heart flutter, her grin softening.

"I'm glad you like it, my love. I wrote it just for you," she said with a blush, and Alphys blushed as well with a shy smile, sliding her arms around Undyne's neck and kissing her softly, something she returned with a purr and a blush on the cheeks. When Undyne pulled away with a smile, she said, "So, wanna spend the rest of the night watching anime in our PJ's?"

When Alphys grinned, Undyne knew her answer and laughed softly in return.


End file.
